-La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: Es la noche de la Cacería. ¿Pero que sucedería si el alma apetecida es pretendida también por tu hermano?
1. La Noche de la Cacería

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes agregan mi historia a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' ;) ¡Ureshii desu! _

Este proyecto me ha surgido gracias a mi gusto por la noche de Halloween y derivados, espero que les guste ;)

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 1 -

.

.

.

.

.

― Oh, diablos. Lo único que me faltaba ―

Sakura miró nuevamente su reloj y estos marcaban las 18:37 de la tarde, pero estaba tan oscuro como si ya eran entradas las 20 horas, no muy convencida abrió su bolso y sacó su móvil, y como pensó algo andaba mal, este marcaba exactamente las ocho en punto, soltó un largo suspiro de fastidio y comenzó a caminar por las desoladas calles de la Ciudad de Kyoto, era noche de Halloween, las casas estaban adornadas con lo típico de esta época del año, calabazas, telarañas, brujas y _demonios. _A ella no le desagradaba el día, es más, le parecía divertido porque siempre era visitada por los niños en su ya acostumbrado 'Dulce o Truco'

Ino le había dicho que esa noche era propicia para ir junto a adivinos, magos o lo que sea a buscar predicciones para el futuro, ni de coña iría, su horóscopo del día decía que no debía hacer ninguna salida, y claro que ella le hizo todo el caso del mundo.

No fue precisamente el mejor de sus días, tropezó con los papeleos de su jefe ganándose el regaño de este, el café se le había derramado encima de su camisa de seda blanca preferida arruinándola por completo, se había acercado a una desconocida para preguntarle donde quedaba cierta dirección para ir a hacer una visita de trabajo y esta le salió con que veía su disque 'futuro' ella la dejo hablando sola y la anciana se puso como una cabra gritándole que no saliera de su casa ni hablara con nadie después para colmo de males a su auto le comenzó a fallar el motor y la grúa tuvo que venir por el lo que significaba una semana aproximadamente sin transporte y por supuesto el mecánico se haría millonario con lo que le iba a cobrar por el mantenimiento.

― _¡Genial!_― Murmuró.

Cuando se lo conto a Ino ella minimizo el asunto con un 'Solo te levantaste con el pie izquierdo'. Menuda forma de levantarme el ánimo.

Después de coger todo el aire que sus pulmones podían fue soltándolo lentamente hasta recuperar la calma habitual. Ella no era de las personas que se exaltaban aunque en verdad estuvo tentada en mas de una ocasión de ponerse a gritar y eso no iba muy bien a su favor, teniendo en cuenta de que ella trabajaba de cara al publico y tenia que afrontarlo todo con una sonrisa.

Sakura tenía 26 años, una carrera hecha, un trabajo establecido, una vida bien sólida, era la supuesta envidia de todas las mujeres de su edad, pero de lo que ella jamás hablaba era de su vida sentimental, estaba soltera desde… Ya ni lo recordaba. Sus amigas siempre estaban 'preocupadas' por ella ya que no conseguía pareja pero ella disimulaba su frustración en lo amoroso con una sonrisa y una de sus ya conocidas frases sarcásticas para salir del aprieto de tener que oírlas sermoneándole de que tenia que dejar de ser tan recatada y lanzarse un poco más al mundo. Explícitamente seria, coquetear más abiertamente. Ni de coña.

Siempre le habían dicho que parecía más una monja recién ingresada al convento que una mujer joven de 26 años, aunque no le decían con mala intención, pero _dolía._

A pesar de haber tenido dos novios no sabios lo que era estar en intimidad con alguno, apenas permitía que le diesen un casto beso en los labios, quizá por esa razón rápido la abandonaban.

Los gritos de los niños la despertaron de sus pensamientos y sonrió. Era en verdad sorprendente lo mucho que le gustaban los niños, aunque fueran muy traviesos y se portaran mal era cosa de su edad, ella creía saber dominarlos.

Ella era una mujer de estatura media, delgada, curvas en donde toda mujer las debe tener, normal a su parecer, excepto por el extraño color de su cabello que le hacia resaltar inevitablemente entre la multitud, su melena era larga, ligeramente ondulada y ROSA, con dos mechones cayendo por ambos lados de su rostro, adornado con un listón negro y una pequeña calabaza decorándola.

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que los niños comenzaran a salir de sus casas a pedir dulces con la típica frase 'dulce o truco'. De hecho, ella había comprado un par de bolsas de dulces y los tenia guardados para la hora en que empezaran a tocar su timbre cada diez minutos pidiéndolos. Volvió a consultar su reloj y aceleró el paso, quería llegar antes para darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y esperar a los niños.

Caminaba a paso mas acelerado cuando delante suyo se encontró con un hombre rondando alrededor de los 30 años, bastante atractivo, vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, ceñidos a sus piernas, una camisa mangas cortas de color gris, el pelo en tono azabache dividido en dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara y con la parte trasera un tanto rebelde, poseía unos ojos de un color negro intenso, vacios, verdaderamente era un hombre que exudaba mucho peligro y sexualidad lo que provoco en ella un leve sonrojo, la miraba fijamente como si ella fuera la única persona en ese lugar y en verdad lo era, giró la cabeza buscando a alguien por si la situación lo requería y las calles de repente se encontraban inhóspitas y lúgubres como si nunca nadie hubiese habitado en ese lugar, Sakura volvió a la mirada en donde yacía el desconocido y el había desaparecido de la misma forma como apareció, el temor por momentos pareció desbordarla, respiro profundo y comenzó a avanzar.

― Qué diablos es esto. ¿Acaso ya comenzaron las bromas? ― Murmuraba mientras apretaba aun más el paso.

El camino se le hacia muy largo, se cansó de caminar y se recostó por la pared de una vieja Catedral del lugar, respiraba agitadamente, trato de componerse y seguir adelante cuando alguien tiró de ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la metió casi a rastras a la Iglesia, la soltó y lo siguiente que hizo el desconocido fue entrecerrar la puerta, todo estaba muy oscuro, el miedo era tan intenso que ni siquiera podía articular media silaba, en ese momento se oyeron unos cuantos gritos que la dejaron aterrorizada.

― ¡Yuuhuu! ¡Chica Rosa! ¿En donde estás? ―

Sakura enmudeció, los gritos se hacían más persistentes y más cercanos, en un momento comenzó jadear de miedo, el desconocido volteo a verla pero ella no lo veía, sólo sus ojos rojos, la miraban fijamente.

― Silencio ―

Y ella se tapo la boca con ambas manos, cuando los gritos se hicieron lejanos el desconocido chasqueo los dedos y por arte de magia el pequeño recinto se iluminó, era el mismo hombre que yacía parado en aquel lugar y había desaparecido sin más, no, esto tenia que ser una broma, primero un loco que estuvo llamándola a gritos y ahora este que se las da de mago, que sigue, ¿el diablo en persona?

El desconocido seguía observándola, la cara la seguía teniendo de manera inexpresiva como cuando lo vio por primera vez.

― Q-Que ― Dijo e intento aclararse la garganta ― ¡Quien demonios era eso llamándome así! ―

El extraño sólo se limito a observarla y con un ademán le indicó para que saliera del lugar, al menos podría haber tenido la amabilidad de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, como mínimo era desconcertante y el lo estaba convirtiendo en una especie de película de terror.

Al salir la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella mordiéndole el cuello, Sakura dio un respingo pero el desconocido se aferró tan fuerte a ella que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer movimiento alguno, gimió por la sensación que la mordida le causaba, una especie de excitación que jamás había sentido en su vida, al desprenderse de ella sus miradas se encontraron, el tenia los ojos rojos clavados en sus labios.

Su cuello comenzó a producirle escozor y luego se transformo en un ardor impresionante, soltó un quejido ahogado, comenzó a propinarle todo tipo de golpes, arañándolo, luchando por su querida vida hasta que vio una explosión de colores que la dejó mareada, echó los brazos a los costados, de pronto vio todo oscuro, que el desconocido la tomaba para que no cayera al frio pavimento.

― Eres mía. Yo cuidaré de ti ―

Clavó sus ojos en el intentando no perder el conocimiento cuando de pronto oyó otra voz, como kilómetros de distancia refutando lo ultimo que había dicho el extraño.

― Eso está por verse ―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Holaa mis lectores! Bueno, este es mi nuevo proyecto, ¿Qué tal? ;D_

_¿Quiénes serán? ¿Será SasuSaku o ItaSaku?_

_¿Habrá Reviews o Tomatazos para Saku? D;_

_Me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones respecto a mi nuevo proyecto que he lanzado_

_a la opinión publica, ya saben, háganme saber lo que piensen, se los agradeceré ;)_

_De acuerdo a la acogida iré actualizando, tengo un poco de tiempo libre así que no me costará tanto_

_Bien, me despido.. Volveré para saber que opinión les dan a mis historias y así prepararé las continuaciones._

_Se me cuidan ;)_

_Besos, Saku ~_


	2. Desafío

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 2 -

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio había envuelto a la noche, Sakura despertó lentamente, sumida en una languidez aplastante, no recordaba haber bebido tanto en su vida, o al menos eso es lo que creía, que la causa de su mareo es porque estuvo bebiendo en casa de Ino, se incorporó convencida de que todo había sido un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla creada por su mente sumida en los chupitos de tequila que según ella había bebido, excepto por aquel hombre, ese si que se veía tan real era lo único que rescataba, sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, debió haberlo visto en alguna revista cuando fue en la peluquería y su subconsciente lo había captado para torturarla cuando se durmiera, respiro hondo y suspiro intento girar la cabeza cuando un dolor punzante se lo impidió, abrió los ojos de par en par y paso su mano por el lugar en donde se producía el dolor, echó un vistazo a su alrededor todo se encontraba oscuro pero no tanto como para que pudiera visualizar el interior y descubrió que esa _no _era su habitación, la decoración era totalmente distinta, de un color amaderado oscuro, las puertas talladas a un estilo muy ¿barroco? Cuadros bastante aterradores, todos incitando a la herejía, la cama era lo bastante grande como para albergar a 3 personas, con un acolchado rojo oscuro y sabanas negras, ¡Espeluznante!

― Parece el infierno ― Susurró ― ¿Acaso estoy muerta? ―

Se pellizcó y… le dolió. Para estar muerta tenia sus sentidos al máximo nivel luego de eso se echó un vistazo, no tenia ninguna herida visible excepto porque estaba vestida diferente recordando aquel día en que fue atacada por ese desconocido, no le cabía duda estaba muerta y en el _infierno, _llevaba un delicado vestido de seda de un rojo brillante que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas apenas cubriendo su zona intima , un poco escotado a la altura de los pechos con encajes negros en los bordes, el cabello le caía como cascada a ambos lados del cuerpo, parecía que estaba preparada para una noche de sexo desenfrenado, se detuvo en la frase.

― ¿¡Sexo desenfrenado?! ― gimoteo.

Despertó de sus lamentos cuando vio que la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver a un hombre con una camisa negra dejando ver la mitad del torso al descubierto, unos pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas observándola peligrosamente y por instinto ella se cubrió con las manos, tenia el cabello de color ónix recogido en una coleta baja, piel nívea, unos ojos del mismo tono que el pelo, ella reacciono con miedo, tomo una de las almohadas y se la lanzó.

― ¿¡Quien eres?! ¿¡Donde estoy?! ¿¡Porqué todo esta oscuro?!― Sus palabras salieron como una explosión de su boca.

El desconocido sólo se limito a observarla meticulosamente, en un ágil movimiento ya se encontraba encima de la pelirosa, ella tembló debajo suyo, los frenéticos intentos de zafarse de su opresor comenzaron.

―Es demasiado poderoso para mi― pensó con miedo y tristeza, sabia que estaba en sus manos y el simple hecho la aterraba el no articulaba una sola palabra tomó ambas muñecas y las pego a la cama procedió a darle pequeños besos y luego se detenía en su intento, Sakura se movía de un lado a otro buscando por todos los medios que el desistiera, se sentía violada pero muy en el fondo le daba placer pero avasallaba esa sensación con furia, el extraño soltó sus muñecas estas le dolían por el apretón y se dispuso a ponerse de pie, pero el pelinegro gruño y tiro de ella posicionándola de nuevo bajo el, se acerco a su oído y le susurro seductoramente

― Si no te relajas, lo haré por ti ―

Intentar comprender ese significado le asustaba. Inexplicablemente, sus palabras eran peores que sus actos que el que estuviera prisionera en quien sabe donde.

Las manos del desconocido comenzaron a moverse, masajeando con delicadeza las zonas en donde estaban. Eran toques leves como si tratara de tranquilizarla, y lo estaba logrando.

― Sé quien eres, Sakura Haruno. Se que trabajas en una oficina y en más de una ocasión haz soñado en abandonarla porque no te agrada ni conforta tu labor. Que temes enfrentar una vida sin alguien en quien apoyarte. Que te gustan los helados, especialmente el de Chocolate Italiano, que amas a los perros pero te niegas a tener uno porque lo dejarías mucho tiempo solo por tu trabajo. Sé que adoras los Narcisos y los Cerezos en Flor y también sé que amas a tus padres y a tus amigos lo que hace preocuparte mucho por ellos ―

Sakura gimió. Al parecer lo sabia todo sobre pero seguía sin saber nada de el, hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse el miedo.

― ¿Q-Quién ha sido el hombre que me mordió? ― Pregunto temblorosa.

― Ha sido mi hermano pequeño, el también te desea, así como otros más, el ha escogido a mi presa y eso no se lo permitiré ― Respondió directo.

― Qué… ―

― Esta noche… Luego de tantas que he estado vigilándote, preparándome para salir a tu encuentro. No es mi intención asustarte. ― Susurraba casi como disculpándose.

Sakura sólo escuchaba, con miedo.

― Cuando vi que el te había marcado te arrebaté de sus brazos y te traje conmigo. Debo deshacer el sello que te ata a el. ―

Sakura creyó haber dejado respirar cuando oyó su furiosa declaración. Después de todo había resultado ser un acosador.

― No lo soy ― Declaró con vehemencia.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ―

― Relaja tu mente y tranquilízate. Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas. Quisiera que no estuvieses tan tensa cuando te diga quién soy. ―

Él tenía razón, estaba tan tensa que sentía su cuerpo como una piedra. Intento respirar profundamente, relajarse algo, fue entonces cuando lo olio, un perfume enmaderado con algunas mezclas picantes. Era un perfume exquisito, digno de dejarse envolver por el.

― No creo poder lograrlo ― Pensó.

Oyó un suspiro.

― Déjame que lo intente por ti ―

― ¿Eh…? ―

Pero muy pronto el significado empezó a quedarle más que claro, sus manos recorrían con suavidad y mucha determinación su cuerpo. La mano izquierda que sostenía su muñeca comenzó a desplazarse hacia su clavícula, cuello y nuca, la trataba como si fuera la más delicada muñeca de porcelana conseguía relajarla con ínfimos masajes, la delicada prenda que vestía no obstruía el calor que provocaba el sensual roce masculino. Su cuello, hombros, espalda, su cintura y sus piernas comenzaron a alivianarse y la tensión iba desapareciendo a medida que el excitante toque avanzaba por cada centímetro de su piel. No parecía una acometida en su contra más bien una seducción a sus sentidos, y ella cual si fuera una serpiente amaestrada reaccionaba a su encantador. Las manos comenzaron a subir por sus muslos y a su paso también se llevaba el vestido con el.

― Detente ― Susurro entre hipidos.

El hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de la chica de cabellos rosas y siguió con su labor, encendiendo en ella un fuego que no sabia que contenía. Sus labios se posaron en el cuello de la ojiverde rozándola mientras ascendían en busca de los labios entreabiertos y dispuestos a su posesión. El beso comenzó delicado, tierno pero cuando la lengua masculina jugueteo con sus labios, obligándola a abrirlos, la lengua femenina despertó ante el contacto de la invasora, como su cuerpo al deseo.

Cuando el pelinegro intentó desprenderla de su prenda sintió como una descarga eléctrica corriéndole la espalda impidiéndole continuar, la marca en la de cabellos rosas era demasiado fuerte como para permitirle avanzar, en otras palabras la chica aun pertenecía a su _hermano._

― Tsk ― Bufó con fastidio frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura fijo la mirada en aquellos ojos ónix que la miraban con deseo pero a la vez traspiraba un casi palpable enojo, la mordida que tenia en su cuello había comenzado a tomar forma de una cruz invertida, símbolo de la herejía, una especie de tatuaje.

― Aún no está completo ― Dijo pasando los dedos por la marca ― Pero te aleja cada vez más de mi ―

― Así es, Itachi, es mía, búscate la tuya ― Farfulló de forma burlona una voz masculina que miraba atenta a ambos.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y ambos se miraron como pactando una pelea, Sakura bajó rápidamente el vestido cubriendo su zona intima, sonrojada, miró al primer hombre, lo reconoció al instante, era el loco que la mordió, no importaba lo que fuera si iba de vampiro como esos que actuaban en las películas o era algún tipo de maniático compulsivo, pero sin duda ambos tíos eran un par de psicóticos y ella debía huir de ese lugar si no quería convertirse en victima de aquellos dementes, mientras ellos se lanzaban miradas asesinas ella dedico sus minutos de libertad para buscar la forma de escapar, no había ventanas ni nada sólo la puerta pero el de pelo azabache lo estaba ocupando y no se arriesgaría a pasar por ahí. Ni de coña.

Volvió a pasar la vista por el lugar más desesperada que la primera vez y al costado de la mesita de luz se encontraba su bolso, recordaba haber comprado un bote de gas pimienta en una ocasión y solo lo había usado una vez así que debía estar rebosante para su alivio.

― Oye ― Dijo el azabache apenas se había movido un centímetro de la cama.

Sakura lo miró asustada, le parecía aterrador la figura de ese hombre, no tanto la del otro, se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

― Miren, ambos se han divertido lo suficiente, la mordida no parece grave ― Dijo pasándose con cuidado la mano en el cuello ― Déjenme ir y no llamare a la policía ―

El azabache largo una carcajada por las palabras de la ojiverde y el pelinegro la observó con una ceja arqueada, al menos lo había intentado.

― No te dejaré ir ― Dijo Itachi clavando los ojos en el azabache.

― Eso está por verse no tienes derecho a reclamar algo que no te pertenece ― Masculló mientras se abría paso hacia la pelirosa.

― _S-Se está acercando _― Pensó mientras retrocedía más en la cama y luego chocó contra el espaldar.

― Basta, Sasuke ― Dijo

El sólo lo observó y cuando estiró la mano para tomar a Sakura otra mano se lo impidió, era Itachi que se rehusaba a dejar libre a la chica.

― No tienes poder ―

Y dicho esto desaparecieron dejando solo a un desconcertado Itachi.

.

.

.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, todo se encontraba sumido en una total oscuridad, ya no había nada siquiera que iluminase un poco el recinto, sintió el miedo invadir su cuerpo, un frio indescriptible caló hondo en su espalda como arañazos de algún animal, abrió los ojos de forma más notoria por efecto de la oscuridad, sabia que no podía ver nada haciéndolo pero no podía evitarlo, con la mano comenzó a palpar su alrededor, era muy suave, lisa, como una cama, no entendía lo que pasaba.

― _¡Mierda! ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo? ¿Cuanto más estos locos estarán jugando conmigo? _― Pensó.

― ¿Locos? Así que por eso nos tomas, para ser mi esclava eres muy impertinente ― Susurró una voz ronca y sensual a su oído.

Sakura soltó un gemido ahogado y trató de moverse a un lado pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba tendida en el pavimento, una luz tenue se encendió dejando ver sentado encima de la cama a aquella figura que el otro loco que casi había hecho que ella dejara de lado su castidad llamaba 'Sasuke'.

Fijó la vista a su alrededor y como pensó se había caído de encima del lecho, el azabache largó una carcajada burlona por su acción pero en un instante su bellísimo rostro se volvió seria e inexpresiva. _¡Espeluznante! ¡Simplemente espeluznante!._

― _¡Este chico tiene serios problemas! _― Lanzó su conciencia.

― _¡Cállate! _― Silencio ésta.

El desconocido la tomó del codo y de una de las piernas y la depositó en el catre, pasó los dedos por la marca y comenzó a recitar frases en otras lenguas, Sakura lo miró confundida.

― _¡No sólo está loco! ¡Tiene algún tipo de problema del habla! ¡Es un psicótico! _― Gritaba para si misma.

Cuando el pelinegro acabó comenzó a escanearla meticulosamente y por ultimo clavó sus ojos en su marca y dio otro mordisco, a pesar de los gritos y gemidos de la ojiverde el no cedió.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a sentir una fuerte _excitación, _Sasuke al notarlo sonrió ladino.

― Sólo falta que te entregues a mi… Y serás mía por siempre ― Murmuró en los labios temblorosos de la chica de cabellos rosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola! Kobanwa desu ~_

_Aquí son las 19 horas y su sexy escritora terminó el capi para ustedes ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima n_n_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._

_._


	3. Pasiones Confusas

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 3 -

.

.

.

.

.

― Q-Qué… dices ― Susurraba la chica de cabellos rosas mientras intentaba sin fuerza apartar al azabache.

― ¿Te sientes débil? ― Preguntaba burlón.

― Por favor… ― Suplicaba ella mientras lágrimas tibias rodaban por sus mejillas.

El limpió las pequeñas gotas con la punta del pulgar, la miraba divertido sin plasmarlo en su expresión que seguía hermético a pesar de los ruegos de la mujer que yacía debajo suyo, ella temblaba levemente, su roce era frio, por primera vez hubiese deseado que el otro estuviera en lugar de este, el era más _cálido. _Se dio una bofetada mental ante tal pensamiento, definitivamente el miedo estaba haciendo que su cordura flaqueara.

― Porqué… me siento así… ― Preguntó con la voz acongojada pero con casi palpable apetito no siendo precisamente de comida.

― Soy uno de los Príncipes de las Tinieblas, sólo puedo ofrecerte _pecado _― Dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra con un toque sensual

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al oírlo.

― Gracias a que Itachi encendió ese deseo en ti, yo simplemente lo amplifiqué hasta el máximo nivel. ¿Te gusta? ― Comentó divertido mientras se apartaba de la pelirosa.

― ¡Maldito! ¡No me jodas! ― Gritó ésta arqueándose ante los latigazos de indeseado placer que sentía recorrerla sin piedad.

― No sería divertido si te forzase a entregarte, eres mi esclava, tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme, aun así, nadie más te tocará. ― Musitó mientras chasqueaba los dedos ante la mirada enturbiada de la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró en la calle, en el mismo lugar en donde había comenzado todo, de rodillas en el pavimento frio y levemente humedecido por el rocío que revelaban el caer de la joven y tenebrosa madrugada envuelta por la luz de la luna llena, aún azorada por los últimos acontecimientos comenzó a escanear el lugar, sólo unos pocos niños quedaban por esos lares y al parecer no le prestaban mucha atención, súbitamente los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y abrió con entereza los ojos, inmediatamente bajaron a su atuendo rogando que no tuviese puesto aquel indecoroso ajuar, suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que sus prendas eran las mismas que aquel día.

― Señora ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Preguntó curiosa una niña que al verla en el suelo se acercó.

― _¿S-Señora? _― Pensó aclarándose la garganta para hablar, esbozando una sonrisa, lo más dulce posible. ― Sí, cariño, sólo he perdido mis llaves, gracias ―

La niña sólo sonrió y retomó su camino alcanzando a un grupo de niños que la aguardaban en una esquina. Sakura se puso de pie, acomodó su cabello por detrás de las orejas y limpió un poco su ropa para disimular lo maltratada que ya estaba, volvió a soltar un suspiro resignado ante lo acontecido, sólo quería volver a casa.

Caminó a paso un poco apretado sentía miedo de que volvieran a aparecerle para llevársela y esta vez consumaran lo que no pudieron por culpa mutua, levemente el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas pero sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza espantando cualquier pensamiento morboso, levanto la vista y a escasos metros se encontraba su casa, o más bien, departamento, en el segundo piso sonrió con cierto alivio al creerse por fin a salvo, volvió la vista a los alrededores y había muchos niños corriendo por allí con sus calabazas cargadas de dulces, los padres atestados en sus puertas vigilándolos, de pronto se escuchaban silbidos que la alertaron, miro hacia todos lados pero notaba que las personas hacían caso omiso a esos estridentes chiflidos, es como si no los oyeran, se apresuró a llegar y vio algo parecido a hombres por encima del tejado de su pequeño edificio, por la oscuridad no los diviso muy bien pero éstos definitivamente tenían los ojos clavados en ella, temerosa subió rápidamente las escaleras, volvió a fijar la vista hacia el cielo y esas 'personas' ya no le parecían humanos pues, bajaban por las paredes al estilo Spiderman, era simplemente aterrador, busco su bolso y no lo halló, solo la habían devuelto a la vida real con lo que tenia puesto, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras hurgaba entre las macetas buscando la copia de sus llaves respiraba con dificultad y sus oídos se agudizaban al oír a esas cosas que se acercaban con rapidez, en un momento sintió que algo la jalo del brazo, trastabilló para no perder el equilibrio.

― Buscabas ¿Esto? ― Siseo una voz muy familiar con una mano levantada y en ella colgaba su pequeño bolso.

― ¡T-Tu! ― Exclamó Sakura al ver de quién se trataba pero no había tiempo para reclamar debía adentrarse a la casa rápido.

― Terminaremos lo empezamos una vez dentro ― Masculló el en su oído haciendo que ella retrocediera.

― ¡Como si te fuera a dejar! ― Gritó la pelirosa mientras echaba las llaves a la puerta.

Las figuras bajaron agolpándose frente al pelinegro que los miraba despectivamente, éstos rodeaban a ambos sin acercárseles profiriendo insultos soeces y demandando el alma de Sakura.

― Sasuke-sama ¿Porqué usted está aquí? ¡No es justo! ― Bufó uno con forma de espectro cubierto simplemente por una especie de tela negra transparente dejando ver unos par de círculos rojos parecidos a unos ojos, raros por cierto.

― ¡Es nuestra noche! ¡Dénnosla! ¡Nos pertenece por derecho! ― Demandó con suma molestia.

― Aquí las reglas las pongo yo ¡Lárguense! ― Contestó el azabache, los ojos de éste comenzaron a aclararse adquiriendo un tono rojizo hasta llegar al _rojo sangre._

Las criaturas retrocedieron un tanto amedrentadas por lo que aquellos ojos parecían presagiar.

― Esta vez no se hará como tu quieres Sasuke, sólo porque eres hijo del jefe no te da derecho a excederte con los de baja jerarquía ¿Sabes? ― Dijo una voz potente y grave.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a observarlo con sumo fastidio, Sakura logró abrir la puerta pero quedó estupefacta al ver al hombre que se acercaba con lentitud con las manos en el bolsillo del abrigo, y qué andares, como si todo le perteneciera a el, exhumando poderío y altivez por cada poro del cuerpo hacia el borde de la escalera del primer piso, desde allí divisaba perfectamente la escena, iba vestido de negro, con un tapado largo muy al estilo inglés, cruzándose ambos brazos se apoyó por el barandal su rostro lo tenía cubierto con una máscara grisácea con tres agujeros. ¡Definitivamente esta es la noche de los pirados!

― Qué haces aquí, Madara ― Preguntó molestó el pelinegro.

― Oí el clamor de mis subordinados, es todo. No sólo tú eres importante aquí, no deberías creértelo tanto. ― Masculló con toda serenidad.

― Hn. No me tragaré eso. Este es mi territorio, llévate a tus plebeyos y lárgate. ― Exigió tomando del brazo a Sakura y adentrándose al departamento de ésta ante la atenta mirada del enmascarado.

Una vez dentro Sasuke se dirigió a una de las ventanas observando el exterior y suspiró al ver que aquellos demonios habían desaparecido, tal vez por un rato estarían tranquilos.

― _Condenado lío…_― Masculló a sus adentros mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro intentando pensar en algo, ahora tendría el suficiente tiempo pues por una fracción de segundo más y hubiese comenzado una batalla campal entre el, los demonios y Madara, lo que por supuesto lo dejaría mal parado ya que estaba en la tierra y la gran parte de sus poderes no funcionaban estando aquí, debía ocultar su presencia lo más posible ya que su situación era lo bastante precaria para no afirmar que prácticamente estaba abierto a ataques de otros entes. Se apartó de la ventana justo a tiempo para esquivar a un cepillo asesino que fue volando hacia su dirección con el que Sakura lo amenazaba.

― Oye ¡Qué haces! ― Bufó molesto ante su acción.

― ¿Huh? ¡Sacar la basura! ¿Qué más? ¡Lárgate de mi casa! ― Gritaba mientras lo amenazaba con la escoba en mano.

― Molesta. Te he salvado y así me lo pagas. ¡Eres una impertinente! ― Reprochó con fastidio.

― ¡M-Mira! ¡No sé que demonios está pasando, pero ya vale! ¿Ok? ¡A mi no me van esas bromas! ― Replico ella sujetando con fuerza la escoba con los nudillos blancos por la presión.

― Estás temblando. ― Comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

― ¡N-No estoy temblando! ― Contradijo con la voz entrecortada.

― Siéntate ― Sugirió con el semblante inexpresivo de antes, Sakura intentó centrar la vista en el pero apenas parpadeó ya no estaba frente a ella, intento respirar cuando sintió un beso a la altura del cuello que se convirtió en un chupetón, Sakura gimió por la cercanía e intentó mover la escoba hacia el pero sus manos fueron atrapadas por el joven apresándola contra el lo que provoco que los mismos latigazos de placer de antes volviesen a ella esta vez con más fuerza.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente al notar su reacción, visualizó su marca en el cuello de la chica y dejo salir la punta de la lengua marcando un camino hacia el lóbulo de la oreja dando un leve mordisco.

― D-Detente ― Dijo la ojiverde entre hipidos.

El azabache cambió de curso, de la oreja pasó al mentón llenándolo de besos hasta terminar en su boca en donde sólo dio un casto beso dejándola con avidez. Abrió los ojos y lo vio con una sonrisa ladina y burlona, sus pupilas pasaron del deseo al enfado, ¿la dejaría así?, volvió a replantearse la idea de tomar la escoba y esta vez si sacarlo como si fuera un perro intruso de su casa. Pero entonces, Sasuke dio una vuelta por la sala echando una ojeada a la casa para luego sentarse en el sofá como si de un trono se tratara cruzando ambas piernas, una sobre otra, los brazos sobre el espaldar exudando serenidad y arrogancia, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los detalles de su apartamento dándole porte real, nuevamente esbozó una sonrisa soberbia con esos labios que emanaban puro pecado.

― Hn… Es acogedora. Muy pequeña para mi gusto ― Dijo retirando la mirada de sobre la casa para luego enfocarse en ella.

― Es suficiente para mí ― Contestó acercándose precavidamente al otro sofá que se encontraba delante de Sasuke.

― Claro. Los humanos normalmente suelen conformarse con míseras migajas ― Profirió.

Sakura al oír se echo a reír divertida por las palabras del azabache, el sólo arqueo una ceja ante su acción.

― ¿Humanos? Hablas como si tú no fueras uno. ¿De donde vienes? ¿Eres algún tipo de viajante interplanetario disfrazado de humano? ― Comentó entre carcajadas.

Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo ante la ironía de Sakura, jamás nadie lo había tratado con total insolencia, pero ahí estaba esa humana, faltándole al respeto.

― ¿Y? Acerté ― Preguntó burlona ante el silencio del pelinegro.

― Soy el Príncipe de los Infiernos. No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, humana ― Contestó con más fiereza.

― ¿El príncipe de los locos quizá? ¿No quiere su alteza que llame a su real corte y lo lleven a su Palacio de acolchado blanco? ― Propuso con más seguridad.

― Que tal si salimos fuera, te quedas allí un rato y experimentas un poco sin que el Príncipe de los locos te auxilie ― Insinuó con una sonrisa burlona ante el repentino silencio de ésta al oír aquello.

― ¿Q-Que quieres de mí? ― Preguntó aclarándose la garganta.

― Tú alma. Quiero que vayas al Infierno conmigo ― Declaró con toda tranquilidad.

― Estás loco… ― Masculló ella.

― Loco o no tienes mi marca. No puedes negarte ― Afirmó el.

― _¡Maldición! Tengo que escapar de este pirado _― Pensó.

En ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente haciendo que la ojiverde se levantara de un respingo del asiento, mientras el pelinegro le ordenaba con la mirada que se quedara en su lugar, fue hasta el pasillo y se acercó con lentitud a la puerta.

― No abras ― Exigió Sasuke.

― Son los niños ― Murmuró ella con un tono aliviado en su voz, fue a la cocina y retiró de la alacena un par de paquetes con golosinas esbozando una sonrisa dulce en el proceso.

El azabache suspiró levantándose del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la pelirosa lo abrió despacio dejando ver a los niños disfrazados esperando con sus dulceros.

― ¡TRUCO O TRATO! ― Gritaban en un bullicioso y alegre coro.

― Trato ― Contestó sonriente Sakura mientras cargaba los dulces en las calabazas de los pequeños para luego ver como se marchaban felices por la conquista de golosinas.

― ¿Te gusta Halloween? ― Preguntó el azabache mientras miraba la decoración con más atención de la que había prestado al principio.

― Me gusta ver el brillo de ilusión que emanan los niños en este día. ― Respondió la ojiverde mientras divisaba a una figura que había aparecido de la total nada, Sasuke se percató y se puso delante de la pelirosa frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al ver los mismos ojos rojos salir de entre las penumbras.

― Itachi… ― Susurró entre dientes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola! ¡De nuevo yo! ;3_

_¿Cómo habéis estado mis bellos lectores? Hahaha Se me ha pegado el españolismo D;_

_Han pasado vaarios días desde mi última actualización, ando de exámenes, disculpen, espero que el capi no me haya quedado tan soso u_u su sexy escritora necesita armar bien el trama para que se entienda, cómo sea, ojalá les haya gustado, espero muchos reviews o tardaré el doble el actualizar muahahaha ;) _

_Con respecto a 'Una Estrella en el Ejército' me disculpo, tardaré un poco en actualizarlo ya que necesito más tiempo para armarlo debidamente (^^)_

_Agradezco de los reviews, comentarios constructivos, ánimos, son de lo mejor, espero muchos más._

_Entraré cada tanto para ver que aceptación tiene este Cap, muchos reviews please (TnT)_

_Cualquier consulta tienen mi Facebook, estoy como Alem Allende ;) Allí estoy conectada la mayor parte del tiempo (Que puedo D;) ! las veces que entro a Fanfiction lo hago desde la Pc y es sólo para actualizar, desde mi celular lo hago para ver si hay reviews ewé Y de ahí decido si agregar conti hahahaha ¡Que pinche soy! 3;)_

_Próximo capitulo »Ardiente Lemmon« ¡No se lo pierdan! ;)_

_Besos Yuko ~_

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._

_._


	4. Convicción

**Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic :3

.

.

.

.

― **La Noche de los Deseos del Diablo **― 

.

.

.

-Chapter 4 -

.

.

― Convicción ―

.

.

.

― Itachi… ―

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio mientras que el pelinegro continuaba impasible ante la mirada agresiva de su hermano.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Preguntó el azabache volviendo a apelar a su calma.

― Sabes perfectamente a que he venido. ― Respondió clavando los ojos en Sakura.

― Es una lástima pero lo que buscas ya tiene dueño así que será mejor que te largues. ―

Itachi permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, observando al pelinegro, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos pero Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo exigiéndole asi que se quedara en donde estaba.

― Me preguntaba…― Comenzó a decir Itachi. ― ¿Qué hace el Príncipe de los Infiernos merodeando en la tierra el día en qué sus poderes se desvanecen? ―

La expresión de Sasuke cambió de impávida a un ligero desconcierto.

― Al parecer tu suerte ha conspirado a mi favor. ― Dijo mientras formaba unos sellos con las manos.

― Te fías de algo incierto. ― Respondió el ónix retomando su antigua frialdad y preparándose para el eventual ataque de Itachi.

― ¡Deténganse los dos! ― Gritó la joven de cabellos rosas.

Itachi se limitó a observarla pero Sasuke no le prestó atención alguna.

― ¡Si esto es una rencilla de tinte familiar discútanlo entre ustedes! ¡Váyanse! ― Exigió tratando de sonar segura.

― Es verdad, no tienes mucho que ver en esto, Sakura. ― Respondió Itachi.

― ¿Entonces? ― Inquirió ella.

― Pero…― Continuo. ― Yo te elegí, vine hasta aquí por ti, no esperé… esto. ― Concluyó.

― ¡Hmp! No te ves feliz. Me alegra y esto sólo confirma que mi decisión fue correcta, Itachi. ― Bufó con autosuficiencia el joven azabache.

― Ya veo. Así son las cosas. Entonces… ― Respondió con una mirada mucho más pétrea que la que Sasuke presentaba.

El azabache apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y Sakura los observaba ajena a lo que sucedía, pensó en ponerse a gritar y así recurrir a la ayuda de los vecinos, pero se había dado cuenta que ambos no eran unos locos normales y en cuanto ella comenzara a ulular inmediatamente podría ser amordazada, los creía capaces, más a Sasuke por el aura tétrica que lo rodeaba, tragó grueso y mantuvo la compostura, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella.

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa ladina algo aterciopelada, hasta podría jurar que con ella quería transmitirle una especie de mensaje subliminal después de aquello saltó el barandal y ya no lo divisó más, Sasuke miraba fijamente y su aire se había calmado después de aquella corta pero intrigante roce entre hermanos, ella aun continuaba confundida, no entendía el porqué ni el para qué, estaba metida hasta el cuello en un problema aparentemente familiar al cual ignoraba como haberse metido.

― Entra ―

Sakura quedó patitiesa y sin más sólo acató la orden del azabache.

― Me quedaré aquí un tiempo, por tu seguridad. ― Dijo con un temple estoico.

― ¿¡Q-Qué!? ― Exclamó expandiendo la mirada.

― ¿Algún problema? ― Replicó el azabache.

― ¡Si! ¡Uno! ¡No quiero que te que…! ― Fue interrumpida por un dolor punzante a la altura de la nuca.

― Te recuerdo que estás unida a mí por aquel sello. ― Comentó en un tono cansino señalando con la cabeza la marca en su cuello.

― ¡M-Maldito…! ― Profirió pasándose la mano en donde se producía aquel incesante repiqueteo.

Sasuke suspiró y se acercó a ella con lentitud, Sakura se retorcía de dolor menguando así su fuerza física , alargó el brazo para sostenerse de cualquier cosa y asi ponerse de pie pero para su infortunio el azabache de una leve patada esfumó así cualquier vestigio de esperanza, alejando así una mesita de luz que casualmente estaba cerca suyo, se limitó a mirarla como si su dolor no significara nada para el, ella comenzaba a pensar que ese era su final, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, vio al pelinegro ir hacia la cocina y sacó de la alacena un vaso, lo cargo con agua y comenzó a buscar algo entre los cajones con toda la paciencia del mundo, al parecer lo encontró y no se veía para nada alentador, era un cuchillo de cocina, el muy descarado se atrevió a probarle el filo con otro utensilio y se oyó un 'perfecto' de su parte, cogió el vaso y se acerco sin premura a la agonizante chica, la miro por un rato y coloco delante de ella el vaso, deslizo la hoja del afilado material a su muñeca y dio un soberano corte que hizo chillar a Sakura de susto añadiendo involuntariamente más tensión a su de por sí debilitada cordura, la incisión comenzó a sangrar pero el muy salvaje se cuidó de que el liquido se derramase dentro del contenido del vaso así el agua quedó teñida de rosa, ella apenas podía fijar la vista pero aun así con voluntad siguió manteniendo la conciencia, fijo nuevamente el único ojo abierto a su muñeca y la herida había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una pequeña marca rosa en su pálida piel.

― Bebe. ― Ordenó el joven.

― ¿¡Q-Qué!? ― Inquirió incrédula.

― Creo que fui muy claro. ― Contestó con calma.

― ¡No quiero beber sangre! ¡No…! ― Bramaba mientras el dolor se acentuaba en su rostro.

― Entonces muere. ― Respondió inmutable.

Otro estallido de dolor volvió a quebrantarla, fijo nuevamente la vista en Sasuke pero el la observaba con una mirada gélida, consideró la posibilidad de beber de aquella agua que no se veía nada apetitosa, sabia que el lo tenia planeado, tras otra punzante y atroz distensión de sus nervios extendió la mano hacia el vaso y se lo llevó a sus temblorosos labios, bebió el contenido en su totalidad y en el momento sintió un efecto analgésico inexplicable, dejó caer el vaso y se recostó en alfombra clavando la vista al techo, si su condición tanto física como mental no eran tan precarias en ese instante habría asegurado haber visto una fugaz sonrisa de satisfacción el los pecaminosos labios del azabache, pero qué importaba, tanto el como su macabro masoquismo podían irse al infierno.

― Gatorade…― Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

― Qué es lo que balbuceas ahí. ― Inquirió el joven arqueando una ceja no entendiendo al parecer.

― Dije Gatorade o es qué el Príncipe de los Infiernos desconoce tan simple termino. ― Siseó sarcástica mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

― Hn. ― Respondió apático al sarcasmo de la chica.

― Eres un maldito. ¿Lo tenías planeado? Sabias que no quería morir y lo has hecho adrede. ― Desafió la pelirosa. ― ¿Tan masoquista eres? ¡Dame un respiro! ―

El azabache simplemente restó importancia a sus palabras alejándose de ella, Sakura apretó ambos puños y se dirigió al joven tomándolo de la camisa haciendo que ambos miradas se encontrasen, los ojos de Sasuke eran gélidos, vacios, _profundos _que parecían un abismo sin final, se parecían mucho, tenían la misma esencia pétrea, una fugaz sensación de las manos de aquel otro hombre se hicieron presentes en su piel, se estremeció ante aquella repentina excitación, soltó la camisa del chico y rápidamente se encerró en su habitación.

Ya dentro intentaba calmar su respiración, había sido un día demás agitado y necesitaba darse una ducha, si, un baño frio menguaría aquella sensación que ella creía reminiscente, pero al parecer estaba demasiado presente, tanto que aun podía sentirlo en ella, bajo la cabeza cubriendo su acentuado rubor con sus largos cabellos.

― _¿Cómo es que pasó? _―

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, encerrado, desde el balcón podía divisar la hermosa Ciudad de Tokio emanando una bella combinación de luces y colores, una tenue brisa acariciaba sus largos mechones mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba percibir _su _aroma.

― ¿No es muy pronto para que estés aquí, Padre? ― Inquirió el joven observando por el rabillo del ojo a una figura muy parecida a el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz solar le dio de lleno en la cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas en la noche, se levantó con suma pesadez y arrastrando los pies hasta la ventana ajustó el tapiz color café, se echó un vistazo en el espejo y se veía fatal, acicaló un poco su cabello y repentinamente se agolparon los recuerdos a su mente, entornó una leve sonrisa.

― Todo ha sido una pesadilla, un nefasto terror nocturno. ― Decía intentando convencerse.

Fijó la vista en su reloj de mesa y estos marcaban las 12 en punto y el hambre también había aparecido justo a tiempo, bajó las escaleras pero quedó petrificada al hallar a un bulto con forma humana descansando en su living.

― _¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es mentira! ¡Es broma! ¡NO! _― Se decía a si misma mientras daba pasos lentos hasta el sofá.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando vio a que aquella figura humana era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke con la particularidad de qué este se encontraba inerme con el torso al descubierto, se había quitado la camisa y depositado en la cabecera de uno de los sillones y yacía profundamente dormido, lo podía deducir por la expresión completamente relajada, se veía indefenso, inmediatamente y sin quererlo, su vista bajó a los marcados pectorales del joven, se tapó la boca con ambas manos cuando escenas morbosas rondaron por su mente, sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza dispersándolas.

― Qué haces ahí parada viéndome. ―

Sakura dio un respingo al ver a Sasuke incorporarse con lentitud, se pasaba con suavidad el dorso de la mano en uno de los ojos intentando centrar la vista en ella pero notablemente aun le escocían bastante, era una especie de criatura celestial, sólo en lo físico porqué en la personalidad no era ningún santo.

― N-Nada. Creí que te h-habías ido. ― Respondió mientras presurosa se metió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

― Creí haberte dicho qué me quedaría. ― Musitó con desgano.

― En tu reino o… lo que sea deben estar preocupados por ti… Deberías ir. ― Intentó convencerlo.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio hasta que el azabache lo rompió.

― No te preocupes por eso, no es asunto tuyo. ―

― ¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y tu un intruso! ― Respondió desafiante. ― ¡Primero debes cambiar esa forma de hablarme! ¡Merezco respe…! ―

La joven fue interrumpida por un fugaz beso del pelinegro, la tomó por los muslos sentándola sobre la mesa, presiono su cuerpo en el suyo y Sakura pudo sentir su virilidad el sonrojo se hizo más que evidente, lo empujó con una fuerza disminuida pero los calores se acentuaron en un punto más al sur cuando el joven deslizo una mano por debajo de la simple camisola acariciando su vientre y subiéndola con lentitud a sus pechos, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar pero cuando todo estaba listo el se alejó dejándola ardiendo en ganas.

― ¿No te lo dije? Tú serás quién venga a mí. ― Masculló con una media sonrisa autosuficiente mientras veía el enfado de la joven rosa acrecentarse con cada segundo.

El subió las escaleras mientras Sakura descendía avergonzada de la mesa, al rato escuchó el ruido de la ducha, soltó un largo suspiro intentando calmarse.

― _¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Jamás me humillarás otra vez! _―

.

.

.

.

.

.

― Sasuke Uchiha debe ser detenido. ―

― ¿Pero cómo? ¡Nuestro poder está muy limitado! ―

Itachi observaba sereno mientras unos hombres se encontraban sentados en un circulo simétrico perfecto discutiendo estrategias para confrontar al Príncipe de los Infiernos en la tierra, pero en realidad sus pensamientos se encontraban indagando en la posible situación _suya, _aunque su rostro denotaba toda la frialdad posible su mente era torturada incesamente por interrogantes sobre su paradero, por momentos dejaba escapar imperceptibles suspiros.

― Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ―

― Yo iré. ― Interrumpió el joven mientras se disponía a levantarse de la mesa.

― ¿Itachi-sama? ¡Usted no puede ir! ―

― ¿Porqué no? Soy el más adecuado ya que se trata de mi hermano. Está decidido. ― Finalizó mientras se alejaba con dirección a la puerta.

Los hombres comenzaron a murmurar acerca de su decisión de tomar la responsabilidad de enfrentar a Sasuke, pero una atemorizante atmosfera inundo el sitio cuando vieron ingresar por la puerta principal al padre de Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi caminaba hasta alejarse por completo de aquella habitación, estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado, confrontarlo de una vez por todas era la mejor decisión.

― Pequeño hermano. ¿Aún tienes el valor para colarte entre los vivos? ―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Yuko ON! :'3_

_Me tardé muchísimo, lo sé. Disculpen en verdad, reprobé dos materias y estoy estudiando hasta la madre para los exámenes de recuperación u_u_

_Sé que prometí lemon pero había algunas cosas que no debían escapar y antes quise hacer un prólogo, prometo no decepcionarlos._

_Espero que el capitulo no me haya quedado demasiado soso D:_

_Nos vemos en la próxima y prometo no volver a tardar tanto :')_

_Besos _

_._

_._

_._

_¿Reviews o Tomatazos para Yuko-san?_

_._

_._

_._

_Yuko Out_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
